Daughter of Bucky Barnes
by Irene Lycan 12
Summary: Rebecca have been lied to by her adopted mother about who her parents are. This is her tale on finding out who her parents are and what Natasha did to hurt Rebecca's feelings. Rebecca goes through a lot to be apart of the avengers at a young age. She finished online school and becomes an Avengers. Rebecca chooses the hero name the winter wolf.


**Chapter 1: Beginning**

It all started with Natasha Romanov. She worked with Hydra back in the days before joining Shield and helping Shield out with spy missions with Clint Barton Hawk eye. He and Natasha are close friends when Natasha (now working for shield) Left Hydra and Joined Shield. She worked hard for Nick Fury. Nick told Natasha that she would go on a mission to stop Hydra's Asset aka the Winter Soldier. She agreed and went on the mission. She did her best doing this mission and stopping the Winter Soldier.

After the mission, Natasha came back wounded and she got info about the Winter Soldier. Months after her mission, she noticed that the Winter Soldier stands in her Apartment that Shield allowed her to have. The Winter Soldier told Natasha before their make out in the living room of her apartment. 3 months after the Winter soldiers visits, she became pregnant with his child and she didn't wanted to raise the child. So she came up with a plan for a closed Adoption. So she noticed a single mother with a son about to work for shield, she asked the single mother if she would raise her child after the child was born and she agreed.

So 9 months have passed and the single mother adopted Natasha's only child right after the birth. Natasha wanted her daughter to have a normal life before the adopted mom told the daughter the truth.

 ** _~16 years later~_**

 _~Rebecca's POV~_

I was doing homework and thinking about my birth mother and knew that she wanted a closed adoption. My adopted mom told me the truth about my birth mom and I told her that I still love her as my mom and not my birth mother who didn't want me. I finished my homework for online school and asked my adopted mom if I can go and get something to eat before she went to work. She told me to have my keys on me and I told her that I have my keys. I left the apartment and went to a small cafe that was next to Avengers tower. I knew that some avengers went there for coffee. I see Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes (who got redeemed by the government) siting at the table. Steve came over and handed me my coffee.

"You bought me coffee Before I walked through the door," I said.

"You love hanging out with us almost every day. So I listen to what you drink," Steve said.

"You're nice Steve," I said.

"Have you heard from your birth mother lately," Steve asked.

"No, not one call. I never knew who she is after the closed Adoption. It feels like she didn't want me," I said as I sat down.

"If you want, Dr. Banner can do a DNA test to find out who your mother is," Steve said.

"That would be nice, since you both don't have a mission today, we could do it today," I said.

Steve nodded and smiled. After drinking coffee, we walked outside the cafe and started to head for the tower. A car came speeding and I pushed Steve and Bucky out of the way and got my arm (Below the elbow) stuck between the wall and the car. I was on the hood as I screamed in pain. Steve pushed the car off part of my arm and carried me to the tower. On the way in, I passed out, due to loss of blood. I soon waken up in the hospital part of the tower. I noticed Steve sleeping by my bed in the chair. I smiled softly as Dr. Banner came in.

"Aww, I see you're awake. While you were out, due to loss of blood. I had to cut off your arm below the elbow. I also did DNA test to find who your real parents are," Bruce said, "I'm Bruce Banner and you must be Rebecca?"

"Yeah," I said as my voice was hoarse and dry.

"Well you wanna know who your parents are?" He asked.

"That would be nice," I said.

"Your mother and father is Natasha Romanov and James "Bucky" Barnes," Bruce said.

I was shocked for a bit. I thanked him and waited for Steve to wake up and he did a few minutes after Bruce left the room. He looked at me as I thought about what Bruce told me.


End file.
